PPSh-41
}} The PPSh-41 is a Russian Personal Defense Weapon. It is unlocked at Rank 92 or can be purchased with credits (CR*). History The PPSh-41, (P'istolet-'''P'ulemyot 'Sh'pagina '''41; Russian: Пистолет-пулемёт Шпагина; English: Shpagin Machine Pistol 41), is a Soviet submachine gun designed by Georgy Shpagin. It was designed as a cheap and simpler alternative to the PPD-40. It is chambered in 7.62x25mm Tokarev. The PPSh-41 was the standard submachinegun for the Red Army during World War 2 and was heavily used by communist armed forces all over the world until the 1970s when the Kalashnikovs become more available. The weapon is well known for its extremely high fire rate, around 1000 RPM, for a light infantry weapon, which gives it a formidable suppressing power of a machine gun. Before 1944, the drum magazine was not commonly used due to the reliability problem. After the introduction of the improved drum magazine, the standard infantry usually used a 71 drum magazine to deploy and several 35 rounds stick magazines as a backup. During the course of its service, many PPSh-41 were exported and captured. Some armed forces modified the PPSh-41 based on their needs, like changing the cartridge chamber, stock, magazine, internal parts, etc. In-Game General Information The PPSh-41 is a high capacity SMG with 71 rounds per magazine and 213 rounds in reserve. It has the handling traits or an SMG with the capacity of an LMG. The PPSh-41 can be considered as the higher capacity and thus, more trigger happy cousin of the P90. Usage & Tactics The PPSh-41 is best used in Close Quarters Combat (CQC) where its maximum damage can minimize its-Time-to Kill (TTK). It's also in CQC that the high capacity (71 rounds) per mag, along with the high RoF and suppression pay off. Players, at Close Range at least, are able to kill a large number of players before needing to reload, a valuable asset when facing large groups of enemies. The PPSh-41 is also best used for holding down a position (i.e. the hill or a capture point). It's CQC focused performance and its high magazine makes wiping multiple groups of enemy players an easy task. Defensive play is further encouraged as it's movement and handling speed is on the lower end of the PDW spectrum. Like the P90, the PPSh-41 could also be seen as a PDW/LMG hybrid due to the large magazine capacity, large reserve and, as the case for the PPSh-41, above-average suppression, the latter of which proving very effective when compared to the high RoF it possesses. The PPSh-41's recoil, however, should be taken with caution. The physical recoil while aiming is quite high and the weapon model will shake a lot and, combined with the muzzle flash, it could obscure the view on the target. The PPSh-41 is also unable to equip any barrel attachment nor underbarrel grip, which make the matter worse. Nevertheless, If a user is having a hard time coping with the aim-down-sight recoil, it's recommended that he/she switches to the alternative aim (activated by pressing ), and attaching a Laser to improve accuracy. Though the player is can't use the weapon's sight in this mode, the player's field of view won't be obscured while firing and the bullet spread is roughly the same, therefore easier to control and tracking the target. Like the P90, the PPSh-41 is very good at taking on multiple opponents. Grace to the larger capacity of the PPSh-41's drum magazine (71 rounds, compared to the P90's 50+1), means that the user will be able to deal with more potential targets without having to reload. However, this is somewhat compensated by the slow mobility and ADS time of the PPSh-41, comparable to an LMG. The PPSh-41 works best at close to medium range. Though, it can still overwhelm the opponent at longer range with its volume of fire and magazine capacity. Conclusion The PPSh-41 in some ways can be seen as a hybrid of an LMG and a PDW, similar to the P90. Sporting a high magazine capacity and good suppression yet retaining the damage of a PDW, the PPSh-41 can spew bullets at a high Rate of Fire (RoF) and can easily take out multiple opponents. However, it is hampered by slower-than-average ADS time for a PDW and slow mobility overall, which can greatly affect performance to the run and gun style. Pros & Cons Pros: *Highest non-LMG magazine capacity (3rd highest capacity of all weapons in-game). *Good suppressing power for a non-LMG. *High RoF. *High ammunition reserve. *Instant fire mode switch. *Fairly quick reload time. *with control, recoil is actually not bad, similar to tap firing a tec-9 Cons: *Unpredictable recoil. *Low maximum damage, tied for the lowest in its class. *Lowest 4SK range in-class. *Lowest mobility and slowest ADS speed in class. *Cannot equip underbarrel attachments (except for a Laser). *Cannot equip any barrel attachments. Trivia * The PPSh-41 was originally in the Alpha stage of Phantom Forces. It was removed when the game went into Beta. ** It was originally available as a developer-only weapon. * As an open bolt weapon, the PPSh-41 cannot have a round chambered while reloading. * The PPSh-41 is affectionately nicknamed "Pa-Pa-Sha" in Russian, meaning "daddy". ** The PPSh-41 was also nicknamed the "burp gun," due to its high fire rate and subsequently the distinctive "burp" sound it made while firing in full auto. * The PPSh-41 is a returning weapon from Call of Robloxia 5: Roblox at War. ** In CoR 5, it had a default 35-round magazine, which then could be extended to (an incorrect) 70 round drum magazine, the highest capacity possible in that game. * Prior to 3/25/18, there was no empty reload animation for the PPSh-41. Given that it is an open bolt weapon, it is possible to run dry without dropping the bolt forward, but it would require impressive trigger control. * This is the only PDW that features the alternative/hip fire mode normally reserved for LMGs. **In order to toggle it, one can press to switch to alternative/hip firing mode. * The PPSh-41 has same reload sound as the UMP-45 but has the same charging handle sound as the AK-12 series rifles. * The PPSh-41, along with the Stevens DB and Sawed-Off, are the non-integrally suppressed weapons that cannot mount barrel attachments. * The PPSh-41 sounds very similar to the PPSh-41 in Call of Duty: World at War, although the sound in-game is slightly deeper and has a different reverb sound. References Personal Defense Weapon Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Historical Weapons